A Deadly Game/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: <Rank> , we've just received a package addressed to you! Jones: Did you hear that, ?! People are sending us thank you gifts! I think I'm going to enjoy that! Jones: Open it! Open it! Jones: Oh dear God! This has nothing to do with a gift! THIS IS A FINGER! Jones: I can't bear to look at it... let's just send it to Nathan, let him deal with it! Jones: Look, there's also a note in the box: "That's just a preview. You'll find some more pieces from my victim at the homeless camp, next to the bridge." Chief King: There is no victim without a killer. , you've got a new case! Jones: , let's go to that camp straight away! Chapter 1 Analyze Finger. Nathan Pandit: , you sure get weird gifts in the mail! Nathan: I had a look at the finger. The tissues show that it was cut while the victim was still alive. Whoever this finger belongs to, they didn't die an easy death. Nathan: I also found grains of caviar, on the finger and under the nail. Jones: Uh... was eating caviar part of the torture? Nathan: In a way. The killer must have used the finger as a caviar spoon. Jones: ... , next time I ask Nathan for details, please tell me to just shut up. Jones: I guess at least now we know that our killer eats caviar. I just wish I didn't know WHY we know it. Investigate Vagrant Shelter. Jones: Oh God, a second finger! I guess it goes with the first finger that psycho sent to us... Jones: And...am I crazy, or is the finger pointing to that box over there?! Jones: Ah, of course, the box is locked. You know how much I hate when stuff is locked up, don't you, ? It must be opened! Jones: And look at this mound of dirt! You're right, someone has been digging. Let's have a closer look! Examine Dirt Pile. Jones: Great job, ! Whoever dug that hole in the homeless camp lost a button in the process! Jones: It's small, but I'm sure you'll be able to find something useful on it, won't you? Examine Button. Jones: , I can't believe that you managed to find DNA on a button! After all this time, you still manage to surprise me! Jones: Let's send it to Alex. I can't wait to know who lost that button in the homeless camp! Analyze DNA. Alex: I had a look at the DNA you found on the button left at the homeless camp, . Alex: I ran the DNA in our database, and the guy you're looking for is a certain Lennie Adams. Alex: The reason he's in our files is because he just did 3 years in prison for the torture and sequestration of his wife. Jones: Lovely fellow! Exactly the kind who might enjoy cutting up fingers, don't you think, ? Jones: Since he's free now, we should definitely go have a chat with this Lennie. Talk to Lennie Adams. Jones: Mr. Adams, was wondering how your button may have ended in the same place we found a human finger... care to enlighten us? Lennie: A finger! Dude, relax! How the hell would I know?! Jones: We know about your little prison-stint, Lennie. Torturing people is right up your alley, isn't it? Lennie: I didn't torture my wife! I just wanted to protect her! People got it all wrong! Jones: I'm sure they did. So, why did you dig in the homeless camp? What were you trying to find... or to hide? Lennie: Oh alright. Look, a cellmate in prison told me about some gold bars buried in that camp. I'm broke, I just wanted to take my share, that's all! Examine Locked Box. Jones: I knew I could count on you to open this box, ! I'm sure it wasn't left in the homeless camp by accident! Jones: Another letter? And there's a key, too! Jones: Wait I don't get it. This paper's blank, there's nothing written on it! Jones: You're right, ! The killer must be playing with us again! But I'm sure you'll be able to discover what's written on this paper! Examine Note. Jones: You did it! The paper we found on the box was blank, and yet you managed to reveal the invisible message that was on it! Jones: The note says: "Well done, , you found my note! Another piece of puzzle is waiting for you at 278 Kennedy Road." Jones: I'm guessing the key that was with the note must open a door at that address. Let's go check it out, ! Investigate Creepy Basement. (Before investigating Creepy Basement.) Jones: Here we are. 278 Kennedy Road, that's the address the killer gave us in the note. Jones: Let's see if the key that came with it opens the door... Jones: The key DID open the door! Jones: ...But for Pete's sake, what IS this place?! (After investigating Creepy Basement.) Jones: Yuck! I guess that's our victim's third finger! But this one is in a jar, like JAM! Let's send this to the lab for analysis. Jones: We need to know who came in this room. This... leash... might help us, but I can't read what's engraved on it. Could you have a look, ? Analyze Finger #3. Grace: I did a quick DNA comparison between the finger you received and the finger you found in the torture room. They both belong to the same person, no doubt about it. Grace: So I had a look at the contents of the jar the finger was in. And I'm happy to announce that the liquid inside it is formol. Which is widely used by experts to preserve organic tissues. Jones: Which means our killer uses formol! Thanks, Grace! Examine Necklace with Leash. Jones: So let's see what's written on the leash you found in the torture room... "Property of: Jezabela". Jones: ... Y'know, I've heard a certain Jezabela owns a fetish club in town. The rumor says that she hosts animated torture parties. Jones: , please don't ask me how I know that. We'll... discuss it another day. It's a lead, isn't that what matters?! Jones: Anyway! I believe that a little talk with this Jezabela is in order, don't you? Talk to Jezabela. Jones: Jezabela, can you explain to how your leash ended up in a torture room connected to a criminal investigation? Jezabela: MISTRESS Jezabela, if you please. I have no idea what you're talking about. I own a club for adults who enjoy a little domination, but they are not murderers. Jezabela: As for the necklace, it's quite obviously not mine. Jones: Come on! "Property of Jezabela" is written on it, clear as day! Jezabela: Which means it belongs to my devoted vassal, Cherry Doll. SHE is my property, not the leash! Jones: ...Oh. Jezabela: Of course, I guess to you, Cherry would be Harper McAlister. I'm warning you though, the girl might seem... a little bit disturbed. Jones: If this Harper McAlister was the one wearing the leash, it means she went to the torture room! We need to talk to her! Talk to Harper McAlister. Jones: Miss McAlister, or should I say Cherry Doll? I believe this... this necklace belongs to you? Harper: Oh you found it! I was really scared of Mistress Jezabela finding out I'd lost it. She wouldn't be pleased at all. Harper: I lost the leash a week ago. I thought I left it at the psychiatric hospital. Jones: Psychiatric hospital? What were you there for? Harper: Oh nothing really. They say I have psychotic disorders just because I couldn't resist biting that young doctor that time... Harper: But I'm better now! I only go there twice a week! Jones: Damn, ! I understand what Jezabela meant now. Harper freaked me out so badly that I forgot to ask her about the murder! Jones: On the other hand, I doubt we could get a coherent answer out of her... We'll try again later. I just hope she won't bite! After completing all tasks... Alex: There you are! , I've got good news! I finally found the victim's name! Alex: Nathan gave me the 3 fingers you collected, and I ran the fingerprints into our database. Alex: The fingerprints all matched the same person. , your victim's name is Steve Wood. Alex: Steve was a trader who got sent to prison for misappropriation. When he came out, he basically didn't get a life to go back to, and he ended up living in that homeless camp. Ramirez: Sorry to interrupt, ! But a new letter was just dropped in our mailbox! Jones: Wait, , are you sure you want to open it? Chapter 2 Eduardo Ramirez: ! A new letter was just dropped down in our mailbox! Jones: Wait, ! Are you sure you want to open it? Whoever killed Steve Wood is clearly capable of anything. Who knows what's in this envelope! Jones: We've already received a finger, and we found two others in various places. What's if it's even worse this time? Jones: ...Of course, you're right. I know we must stay strong. We've got a killer on catch, and a victim to find. Let's open it then. Jones: The letter says: "You were so close, . I'll give you another hint: go to this address. You may find something. Or not." Jones: Oooh, I HATE being toyed with. Let's go there and bust this maniac, ! Investigate Living Room. (Before investigating Living Room) Jones: Alright, this is the address the killer gave us. The door was even left open this time! Jones: There's no name on the mailbox, and nobody's in there. I guess we'd better have a look around. (After investigating Living Room) Jones: Strange, I thought for sure the latest note would lead to another body part, but there's nothing! Jones: You're right, maybe it's in this medicine cabinet. Let's have a look! Examine Medicine Cabinet. Jones: The bottle you found in the medicine cabinet doesn't look like any prescription bottle I've ever seen! The label is faded out. Can you decipher it, ? Examine Bottle. Jones: Great, you deciphered the bottle's label! Jones: ...formol?! Exactly like what our killer used to preserve our victim's finger! Jones: We NEED to figure out who lives here... but how? Tyler: What are you people doing in my loft?! I'm calling the police! Jones: There's no need, Sir. We ARE the police. And would like to ask you a few questions. Jones: , wait! We need to talk to this Mr McAlister, but I also think we should go back to the torture room ASAP and go over it with a fine-tooth-comb! Jones: What would you rather start with? Talk to Tyler McAlister. Jones: Mr McAlister... wait a second, are you related to Harper McAlister? Tyler: Ah, I see you've met my sibling. I hope you didn't get bitten, . Jones: We haven't... yet. An anonymous letter led us to your loft and would li- Tyler: I'm sorry but I hardly find this surprising. With Harper living here, mystique notes are a dime a dozen these days. Jones: Considering the fact that the notes have led us to various body parts, you'll allow us to take your word for it! Where were you last night? Tyler: Last night? I was right here, quietly celebrating my yearly bonus with a little Champagne and caviar. Alone. Jones: Celebrating your bonus... With all of this, I almost forgot that we were in the Financial Area, ! (After talking to Tyler McAlister) Jones: So Harper is Tyler's sister. I don't believe in coincidences, do you? It's time we talked to her again! Jones: But wait! If Harper lives here, it also means both her and her brother may have used that bottle of formol you found in their medicine cabinet! Let's write it down! Talk to Harper McAlister. Harper: ! I didn't expect to see you again so soon! Did you find something else of mine? Jones: Not exactly. Harper, would like to know where you were last night. Harper: Oh, I think I went for a walk. I like the city at night, it calms me down. Harper: Then I came back and saw my naughty selfish brother had partied without me. He ALWAYS does that, it's so annoying! Harper: But I got my revenge. I ate aaaall the caviar he had left! I like how the grains go "pop!" against your palate, don't you? Investigate Torture Table. Jones: If I'm counting right, we've just found the fourth finger... , you'll have to look at it without me. I don't think I can stand much more of this. Jones: Let's just get out of here as quickly as possible, okay? This metal sarcophagus thingy can go straight to the lab! Jones: And we can also go back to the station to try and put this torn book cover back together. Jones: Same thing for this caviar spoon. I'm sure you'll be able to find fingerprints on it... back at the station! Jones: How do I know this is a caviar spoon? Well, I did a dishwashing in a posh restaurant, when I was a student. Aaah, those were the days! Examine Caviar Spoon. Jones: Good job, ! Let's compare these fingerprints with our database to figure out who left this caviar spoon in the torture room! Examine Fingerprints. Jones: The fingerprints on the caviar spoon belong to Jezabela! Jones: You're right , that means she HAS been to the torture room despite what she said! Let's go talk to her again! Talk to Jezabela. Jones: Jezab- Mistress Jezabela, do you recognize this spoon? We found it in the torture room, the one you said you'd never gone to. Jezabela: Alright, I did go to that so-called torture room, but it was ages ago. I wanted to rent it for some of my most... special... events. Jezabela: As for the caviar spoon, of course I recognize it. We use them in our "Caviar goes too far" parties! Jezabela: They're my favorite nights because they combine two things I love the most. And one of them is caviar. Jones: What's the other? Jezabela: Are you sure you want to know? Jones: ... Right. Thanks for sparing us the details, Mistress Jezabela. , I think we have enough, don't you? Examine Finger #4. Jones: I can't believe you managed to find so much as a hair in this jar, but I'm sure Grace will do wonders with it! Analyze Hair. Grace: So I analyzed the hairs you found in the jar containing the fourth finger. Grace: I did a microscopic comparison with hairs taken from the fingers, and they do not match. Which means that these hairs belong to your killer! Grace: The first thing I can tell you is that your killer has blond hair. Grace: But that's not all. I used gas chromatography to analyze them. And I found a huge dose of sleeping pills in them. Jones: Which means our killer takes sleeping pills! Not surprising, considering what they do... Examine Torn Cover. Jones: Good job piecing back together the book cover you found in the torture room! Jones: "The Human Burger Theory"... This book caused a scandal a few months ago! It's about torture and cannibalism and contains some disturbing details. Jones: Nelson Campbell, the anthropologist who wrote it, has always denied having tested out the practice. Let's have a talk with him! Talk to Nelson Campbell. Nelson: It's always a pleasure to see people interested in my research, . What would you like to know, exactly? Jones: Actually, we found of your book in a place where we suspect a man was tortured and killed. Considering the controversy around your book... Nelson: That "controversy" is preposterous. My book brought me fame and fortune: I get invited everywhere, I eat caviar every night... People get jealous! Nelson: I did not need to torture or eat people to write a best-seller, . And until you have some actual proof of my involvement in this sordid affair, I'll ask you to back off. Analyze Iron Maiden. Nathan: I analyzed the iron maiden you found in the torture room. Jones: Oh so that's how that thing's called? Nathan: For your information Jones, an iron maiden is an old torture instrument. When a person is locked into it, the peaks that line the inside of the doors run through them and drain them of their blood. Jones: Like butchers do to tenderize the meat, you mean? Nathan: Exactly like that. I was able to find some blood on the peaks that matches to your victim's. The iron maiden is definitely your murder weapon! After completing all tasks... Ramirez: ! I was looking for you, a- Jones: Let me guess. We got another letter. Ramirez: ... How did you guess?! Here you go, , the letter's addressed to you. Chapter 3 Chief Samuel King: , I've heard you just received yet another letter! Samuel: I thought by now you'd captured the psychopath who tortured and killed Steve Wood! Who is leading the case, you or the killer? Jones: We are, Chief! This is the letter we needed to make a breakthrough, I'm sure of it! Jones: Let's see... "Am I too smart for you? I am feeling noble and will give you a hint: go back to the homeless camp. Your novice eyes surely missed something crucial." Jones: "Novice eyes"?! How dare they insult you like that, ! After all the cases you've solved! Jones: But we'll show them, I know you will! Let's go straight to the homeless camp! Investigate Broken Car. Jones: The note was accurate, here's our victim's fifth finger! We've got the complete hand back now! ...High five, ! Jones: I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, it's just nerves. Just... just give me a second, . Jones: Okay, I'm good. So you found a torn card, did you? We'd better put it back together! Jones: And we've got pills, but the name of the owner is illegible. Can you have a look at it, ? Examine Torn Card. Jones: The business card you found in the homeless camp belongs to Nelson Campbell! I think we should go talk to him again. Talk to Nelson Campbell. Jones: Mr Campbell, not only did we find your book where the victim tortured, but now we've also found your business card in the homeless camp where he died! Jones: You'll admit it's starting to get suspicious... Nelson: You're still harping on about that! I recognize that card. I gave it to a trader, I think his name was McAlister. See, I handwrote my private phone number, right here. Nelson: Mr McAlister, obviously a man of great taste, was very interested in my book and wanted some more details. Jones: And did he call you? Nelson: I don't know. I'm a very busy man, I get invited to lots of places. I can't always pick up my phone. (After talking to Nelson Campbell) Jones: So, according to Nelson, Tyler is the one who dropped this card on the crime scene. Jones: And he's interested in books about torture... Good to know! Let's talk to him again! Talk to Tyler McAlister. Jones: Mr McAlister, we didn't know you liked reading books about torture... Tyler: I don't really care about them. It just happens that my company manages Mr Campbell's portfolio - you know he made quite a fortune with that book. Tyler: And since my sister is a fan, I thought it might as well help her get in touch with the author. Jones: And how do you explain the fact we found the business card Nelson gave you on our crime scene? Tyler: I'd say that it must dropped out of my pocket. I often use this road: the hoboes are too drunk to be dangerous, and it's a significant shortcut to my sport's club. (After talking to Tyler McAlister) Jones: So Harper McAlister reads that book too. Considering how disturbed the girl already is, this can't lead to anything good! Jones: In any case, they're both getting more suspicious by the minute! , we should have another look at their loft! Investigate Couch. Jones: A dirty glass. I'm glad to see this investigation isn't ALL about cut-off body parts! Let's send this to the lab! Examine Sleeping Pills. Jones: Thanks to your expert decoding skills, we know the pills you found in the homeless camp belonged to a certain... Adams. Jones: You're right, , that's Lennie's last name! Jones: You know... Lennie just came out of jail. And our victim spent quite some time behind bars, too. What are the odds those two might have met? Jones: You're right, between that and the sleeping pills, we definitely need to talk to Lennie again! Talk to Lennie Adams. Jones: Mr Adams we found your bottle of pills in the homeless camp. How long have you been taking sleeping pills? Lennie: I've had a hard time sleeping ever since I got out of the joint. Weird, uh? I didn't expect to miss the prisoners screaming all night long. Jones: Talking about jail... Did you ever meet a certain Steve Wood during your time in prison? Lennie: Well duh! That b*stard was my cellmate. He ratted my little drug-traffic out just to get his sentence shortened! Lennie: Uh, that doesn't mean I killed him, don't get me wrong! If I wanted to do Steve in, I'd have done it in prison, not now that I just came out! Analyze Glass. Grace: The dirty glass you found in the loft was a nice distraction from all those fingers you've bringing to me, I have to say. Grace: I used a diffraction method to examine the crystals that were still inside the glass, and finally struck gold: the crystals contained actives used in sleeping pills. Jones: Sleeping pills?! I'm ready to bet Harper's the one taking them! Let's go ask her! Talk to Harper McAlister. Jones: Harper, are you taking pills? Harper: I take sometimes. The stupid psychiatrists at the hospital prescribed them to me to "help me calm down at night". Harper: I'll never understand why they categorize you as "unstable", just because you need to stand naked on your balcony and scream before going to bed. Harper: And OKAY, so I did stab my cousin in the hand with a fork once, but he had been looking for trouble for a while! Harper: My brother takes some too, y'know? I don't know why, I don't think he wants to scream or hit stuff... Maybe they make him happy! After completing all tasks... Ramirez: , th- Jones: Just give us the envelope, Ramirez. Jones: What does it say... "You poor officers are struggling so much. If I had one, my heart would be breaking right now."... Jones: ... "As a token of good will, I have a little present for you. It's waiting for you in the torture room." Jones: A... present? I really don't think I want to see what that present is, ... Ramirez: Sometimes I'm really glad I'm not on the field. I'd be scared too! Jones: Scared? Nobody's scared! Let's go to the torture room, ! Investigate Creepy Basement. Jones: , this must be our victim's body!! Jones: But... this means the killer actually came back here to drop it off! The nerve!! Jones: I can't believe that after all we still have to wait for the autopsy results! The sooner we send it to Nathan, the better! Autopsy The Victim's Body. Nathan: You finally brought me a body! I was starting to think I'd never got one. Jones: So did we! I can't wait to know what happened! Tell us every thing!! Nathan: As you already know, all the fingers of his left hand have been cut, but that is not all that was missing. His liver has also been ripped out! Jones: , I'm not feeling so well... Nathan: The next news will cheer you up: I found some fibers on the victim's wrist. Your killer tied his hands up, and he didn't do it with a simple rope, but with a silk tie. Jones: Which means that this psychopath wears a tie! Thanks, Nathan! After completing all tasks... Jones: , you have managed to gather every piece of this twisted puzzle! There's not a minute to lose: let's put that sadist in jail! Take care of the killer now! Jones: Tyler wasn't in his loft, he must be in here! But I can't see anything! Jones: , could you turn the lights on, please? Tyler: BOO! Jones: HAAAAA!!!!! Jones: He scared me half to death!! Quick, , put the cuffs on him! Jones: Mr McAlister, you're under arrest for the torture and murder of Steve Wood! Tyler: You took your time to get me, ! But both the murder and our little game were as thrilling as I expected it! Tyler: It was brilliant to choose a tramp that nobody will look for, wasn't it? I just had to make him believe that I would help him. So easy. Jones: You're... you're nuts! ... what did you do with the liver? Tyler: Haha, so you did not guess... There is nothing like human liver to enhance the taste of caviar... Jones: Oh dear god! This maniac ATE it! Please , just take him away! Judge Hall: I thought I have seen every perversion a human being was capable of, but you, Mr McAlister, have managed to horrify this court anew with the murder of Steve Wood. Tyler: Did you enjoy it as much as I did? I finally FELT something, something that even the hardest drug never gave me: the biggest thrill in my life. Harper: Oh my poor brother, they say you're a monster, but I know how you feel. They'll never break you. They'll never break us! Jones: That's probably because there's nothing left to break... Judge Hall: Enough! Mr McAlister, for the murder and torture of Steve Wood, this court sentences you to a life-time sentence with no chance of parole. Jones: Well done, , I must admit that I'm glad this case is over. The man turned my blood into ice! Jones: I don't know for you, but I'm not looking forward to open the next gift people will send to us! Additional Investigation Samuel: , you have proven that no case is too difficult or too traumatizing your skills. Amazing job once again! Samuel: For your follow-up, I want you to check up on Ms McAlister. I understand the girl is highly unstable, and with her brother in prison... well let's avoid an accident. Samuel: As for this Lennie Adams who lives in the homeless camp... just check that the death of his ex-cellmate didn't give him any ideas, alright? Jones: Got it chief! , let's go! Jones: , can we also drop by the torture room? Jezabela just bought the place for her club, and she requested my help with something. Check up on Lennie Adams. Lennie: Look, I won't pretend I'm sorry that rat died, but I'm not looking for trouble anymore! I just want to get my life back together! Lennie: If only I hadn't lost my grandfather's watch, I could pawn it, I could get my driver's license, buy a second hand car and get away from this wretched town! Jones: Well... maybe can help you with that. What was the watch like? Lennie: It's a Balgari SN-7, an old collector's watch. But it's probably stolen by now, y'now. Things of value never lie around for long here. Jones: You underestimated 's skills and luck, Lennie. Just wait for us here, we'll have a quick look around. Investigate Vagrant Shelter. Jones: Another pile of earth! People around here sure enjoy digging around! Jones: You want to have a look through it? You impress me. You're always ready to stick your hand anywhere. Examine Earth Pile. Jones: We'll I'll be... First thing you look at, and you find a watch! Jones: Let's compare it with a Balgari SN-7, make sure it's the watch Lennie told us about and not some other guy's. Examine Gold Watch. Jones: Well, there's no doubt left. The watch you found in the homeless camp matches the model Lennie gave us. Jones: It's time to give it back to him! Give his gold watch back to Lennie Adams. Jones: Mr Adams, we've got good news! found your grandfather's watch! Lennie: Really? I thought for sure I'd never see it again! Thanks, . You really did me a favor, and not many people have done that before. Maybe there's finally a light at the end of the tunnel... Jones: Maybe there is. Good luck, Lennie, and put this money to good use! Check that Harper McAlister is doing ok. Jones: Hello Harper. How are you doing today? Harper: Did I close the door? Did I give food to the dog? Do I have a dog? Jones: I guess that answers my question. Harper, have you taken your pills today? Harper: Pills... pills... you're right! Where are my pills? Did I take them? Jones: Alright, , we'd better help her find her pills. She's freaking me out. Let's search the loft! Investigate Living Room. Jones: Excellent! You found a pill bottle! Jones: You're perfectly right, we'd better make sure those pills are the ones Harper needs. Let's collect some! Examine Prescription Bottle. Jones: Perfect. Let's take those pills to Grace, so she can tell us what they're for! Jones: I think I'd better stay here and keep an eye on Harper. Just... be quick, okay? Analyze Pills. Grace: Well, , you don't have to worry. Those pills you found in Harper's loft are anxiolytics. More precisely Lunax. Grace: You can safely give them back to Miss McAlister, but be sure she doesn't take more than one at a time! Those are the strongest anxiolytics on the market! Give her pills to Harper McAlister. Harper: Come ooon, Inspector Jones, be a good boy and let me tie you up. It'll be fun, you'll see! Jones: Oh look, Harper! 's back with your pills! I'm so happy! Harper: My pills! My pretty pills, thank you! Jones: Here just take one. How do you feel now? Harper: I don't quite know. But I'm hungry! Aren't you hungry, ? I could eat an entire cow! Jones: Now that you mentioned it, I'm getting hungry myself. What do you say, , shall we go for some burgers? See why Jezabela wants to see you. Jezabela: Inspector Jones! I knew I'd see you again. Jones: YOU're the one who called us. So what's so urgent? Jezabela: Last night I organized a party here. And this morning, I realized my priceless lithography of Vlad III was nowhere to be found! Jezabela: It may be still there, but... I'm really not good at finding things... could you be a doll and help me? Jones: Jezabela, we're Police, not your personal Lost and Found service! Jezabela: Now Jones, I've known you to be more... cooperative. Do you remember when- Jones: But I guess this time we can make an exception!! , let's have a look around for this lithography! Investigate Creepy Basement. Jones: This thing is torn to pieces, but it does look like a Work of Art, you're right. But who would dare do that to a woman like Jezabela? Jones: I know you're natural at this, but be careful, . If this IS the lithography, we'd better not damage it. Examine Torn Painting. Jones: Okay, how do you do that?! I can't even see the tears anymore, the lithography looks brand new! Jones: Let's give it back to Jezabela right away so we can leave. This place still gives me the creeps! Give her lithography back to Jezabela. Jones: There you go, Jezabela. has found your lithography. Jezabela: See? I knew you could be reasonable. You obey orders so well, Jones... Jones: ... Jezabela: Wait! Let it not be said I'm ungrateful, , thank you for your precious help. Let me offer you these clothes as a reward. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts